1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting system for building walls, and in particular to a mounting system utilizing interlocking mesh backing elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting fixtures and other elements to walls is a common job with which many problems may be encountered. Many wall coverings, such as sheetrock, drywall, plasterboard, paneling and other similar types of wall covering materials, do not provide a secure base to securely attach fixtures. In addition, such materials often have insulation backing the sheetrock or similar material where the fixture is to be mounted. Insulation is typically a fiberglass or foam insulation that does not provide a sufficient anchor point for receiving screws, bolts and other fasteners. Studs for the frame may provide a better solution for mounting, but may be difficult to locate behind an outer wall covering. In addition, it is often desired to mount a picture or other fixture at a location wherein a stud is not available.
To overcome such problems, mounting hardware has been developed that provides fasteners that expand radially when a screw is inserted to grip the back of the wall covering panel. Such a system is adequate in many mounting situations, but further improvements are possible. These mounting methods are limited to the particular type of screw and do not provide for nails or different sizes as may be needed for some mounting applications. Moreover, the load capacity needed for some mounting applications is greater than that provided with such prior art devices. Where handrails and other fixtures with high load requirements are mounted, prior art devices do not provide sufficient load capacity or meet the code needed for mounting through the outer wall layer, such as sheetrock. The prior mounts have low load capacities, as the load is concentrated at very small areas where the screws or other mounting hardware attach. When too great a load is placed on the mounting hardware, the hardware may pull out and the fixture detached from the wall.
It can be seen then that a new and improved wall mounting system is needed. Such a system should provide for simple, economical and secure mounting through the outer wall layer. The system should be easy to install without requiring special tools or modification to the insulation, wall or other building materials. Moreover, such a system should provide for high load capacity without having to utilize mounting at locations wherein only studs are available. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with wall mounting systems.